1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic ignition systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of capacitive discharge ignition circuit for use with internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous forms of circuitry for use as electronic ignition systems, many of which are capacitive discharge types of system. The general form that such circuitry has taken in the past has included various types of electronic stages as utilized in what may be generally classified as a D-C to D-C converter, a timed chopping network or electronic switch responsive to a trigger generated by the associated distributive timing device, and a high voltage coil or auto-transformer for energizing respective spark devices in timed relationship. There is no prior art known to the Inventor which functions in similar manner or with like form of circuitry as the present invention.